vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109230-wildstar-and-steam
Content ---- ---- MMORPG's which hit Steam did terribly. Don't see why Wildstar shouldn't try it's luck there, only once it's gone f2p though. | |} ---- FFXIV:ARR pulled Square Enix out of the red numbers. So your argument? | |} ---- After it bombed, got a 'revamp' and was still pile of turd. Your argument? | |} ---- ---- I see you played "your argument" before..... Kidding aside. Yes the original FFXIV release was bad. But it made something happen that I have never seen during an mmo development before. The developer admitted fault and acknowledged the problems of the game not only that but they got in new people to fix the mistakes of the first one. Not stopping there they declared that everyone who bought the game until point X could play keep on playing the game for free until they fix the game. Than at some point they shut down the server to transition the game from FFXIV to FFXIV:ARR for no additional cost for the "early adopters". For me this will be always one of the great moments of MMO history. No matter how you feel about the game. It was unprecedented for a developer to do something like that. Moving on. My argument still stands. Personal feelings aside. Your original argument was "MMORPG's which hit Steam did terribly." The original FFXIV wasn't on steam and it transitioned from a money hungry monster to chicken that lays golden eggs for Square Enix. Proof = Square Enix praising FFXIV:ARR because it exceeded their financial expectations and turned a huge profit for the company. Bottom line having steam as an additional vendor option wouldn't hurt the game in any way. | |} ---- To be fair, though, pay a few dollars on the box to advertise through Steam, or pay google regardless of boxes sold to advertise on banners? Steam might be pretty good value for money, depending on how much of a cut they take, as an advertising service. At least they get paid by the box sold. I know I got FFXIV:ARR through Amazon.com via the same process-ish. It was on sale. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ouch. If NCSoft can't bully them down to 10%, I can't see them parting with that kind of money. | |} ---- Personally I wouldn't worry too much about the cut on the sale because this is only the first sale. An MMO like Wildstar survives on subscription and retention. A sold box is only like 1-2 months worthy of subscription and if Wildstar intends to stay for the long time a sold-box is worthless. What Steam undoubtedly offers is an audience of gamers who buy a lot of games. Think just about the sales. If Wildstar is on Steam during the next Halloween Sale at a reduced price, people will buy it and you could actually see a huge crowd invading the game. This has happened to every MMO that landed on Steam and considered like a second chance for many of them. The ball will be then again on Carbine's field to actually retain those customers. What is sad and scares me, however, is that I'm thinking at Steam as a way to save Wildstar as if Wildstar is already in need of help. Am I being too pessimistic? | |} ---- Yeah it hit me pretty hard too. Although I don't know if the 30% is standard for all games on there, but I know it is for the Greenlight community indie shit. | |} ---- Contrary to what you believe, those huge sales don't bring in that many people. Barely helped with the most recent DCUO sale (where everything was 75% off), didn't help when Rift dropped to 9.99, nor EQ2, and just recently ESO was 50% off and didn't manage to break into the top 10 sales with such a huge discount so close after launch. And we're not even dealing with solid franchises either with Wildstar. The Secret World - one of the best MMO experiences - has had numerous sales dropping the game price to 4.99 at one point and you couldn't tell at all. IIRC the MMO 'market' on Steam is just slightly above the non-city simulation market - the Farmer Sim 2014, Train Conductor Sim 2014 games, not SimCity 5 - and sports managing market. At best you're looking at a few thousand extra players for a week or two and that number dropping to a few hundred that stick around. Yes, Pay to Play MMO's do that bad on Steam. There are literally dozens of f2p MMO's on Steam. | |} ---- No, I don't think so. Wildstar's problem from the outset is that it's a brand new IP in a niche genre (MMORPGs) from a brand new developer in the hands of one of the least well-regarded MMORPG publishers on the planet. Publicity was always going to be their biggest problem. Being on Steam might help their cause significantly in that regard. The real question is, do they think the game's in enough of a state to push the throttle on the hype machine yet? Because if they've got serious issues to work out still, they might need those done before doing that again. | |} ---- Wrong. I mean it's so wrong I don't even think it warrants a reply, but I'll waste a few seconds - and no, your "opinion" whether a game is bad, does not mean it is. Guild wars - There, that's your argument pretty much countered already. Eve Online - One of the oldest running MMO's that still has a consistent playerbase (Yes, there's older, but few with as I said, a consistent playerbase) that still rakes in numerous new players (You only need to make a new character and see the rookie chat for that) FFXIV:AAR - Far from failed. PS2 - For an FPS it has tons of players DayZ - IMO not really an MMO, but it's labeled as one. Absolute insane amount of first day sales from steam. Then the other million MMO's that get put onto steam. New MMO's such as Archeage being put on there, old failed ones that got brought to life again (apparently, I never played it) such as APB. Thankfully, the figures and statistics on steam, alongwith big publishers / developers show a much better and accurate picture than some random guys opinion on the wildstars forums. Well, I'm pretty sure (just not 100%) that's just indie developers without a publisher. Not to mention you say it was greenlit so that alone probably accounts to it. Also, a shitty little game is still a shitty little game no matter what platform you put it on. I don't think you can blame Valve for that. Though I can :P Steam being one of my favourite things for digital distribution I think their putting too much shitty little things on there. That said, I really don't think they will be taking a 30% cut from already published big name developers / games. Everyone knows how greedy Activision / EA / UBI are and they have a lot of their products on there. Steam would be a very good option I believe, for so many reasons. First it would go into the front page for a while and since there's usually 6 millions people online at any one time, where a large portion get sent to that when they log in, that can't be bad. Then you got the big sales which even with something like 10% off would get it noticed every time. You'd have it popping up as "Name is playing Wildstar" to all their friends as well as an outside forum which would probably have it brought up numerous times. Yes they would be taking a cut, but that would be from the sales from steam, and a sale is a sale, when it's digital and has no production cost, then it's still money, and the added publicity and longevity of the game being advertised (which they'd be paying for from that cut anyway) would help with population issues keeping the already active players, active longer (probably). I don't work for valve but I'd imagine that they wouldn't be taking a cut from outside sales so I can't really see anything bad from it. It's not like NCSoft have a platform like Uplay/Origin either (or maybe they do now, but I don't think the do, or hope they will) | |} ---- ---- ----